Anilmalia Di'mana Eilvawen
Basic Statistics Name: Anilmalia Di'mana Eilvawen Known As: Anilmalia, or simply 'Lia', which she tolerates with wry amusement Age: 157, Born 10 Eleint, 1223 DR Year of the Trembling Tree Class: Fighter/Wizard Occupation: Warrior, Self-proclaimed Defender of The People Race: Teu'Tel'Quessir (Moon Elf) Alignment: Chaotic Good Deity: Amongst all the Seldarine, Anilmalia holds the highest reverence for Corellon Larethian, clutching the dogmas of The Coronal and The Queen of Arvandor closest to her heart. Corellon - The Elves are sculptors and wardens of magic's edless mysteries. Bring forth the beauty that envelops and let the spirit gambol unfeettered. Seek out nw experiences and new ways. Ward against those that would destroy what they cannot create. Commune with the natural and mystical world. Be ever vigilant against the return of the banished darkness, and be strong in heart against the corruption of the Spider Queen. Angharradh - Through unity and diversity there is strength. Be ever vigilant against She Who Was Banished and work together in defending the lands of the Fair Folk from those who would work evil. Celebrate the One and the Three for their collective purpose and individual expressions of life. Through the melding of widely different skills and interests, creativity, life, and artistry are nurtured and new ideas are discovered. Country of Origin: '''Born beneath the boughs of the Cormanthor, raised and trained for the Art of Swordsmanship in Evereska. '''Relatives: Elanil Di'mana, Father and Teu'Tel'Quess Warrior Mage in the Evereskan Army, a minor relation to House Amarillis; Erulissë Eilvawen, Mother and Ar'Tel'Quess Sorceress; Falaern Di'mana Eilvawen and Fylson Di'mana Eilvawen, older twin brothers of Ar'Tel'Quess features, also soldiers in the Evereskan Army (Fylson is Deceased); Minuialwen Di'mana Eilvawen, youngest sister, Ar'Tel'Quess features, young initiate in the church of Hanali. Gwynnestri Eilvawen and Saelihn Eilvawen, Ar'Tel'Quess cousins through Erulissë, residing in the family household in Evereska. Star Sign Born under the Sign of the Spear and with 3rd Qtr Selûne under the sign of the Swan Those born under the sign of the Spear are practical, capable and steadfast in adversity, cautious, logical and efficient. They have good business sense but prefer to assist rather than lead. In relationships they are supportive, protective and possessive. Those born with Selûne under the sign of the Swan are discriminating, authoritative and set high personal standards. They appear cool and detached but are secret romantics and can be sensitive, vulnerable and self critical. Keenly perceptive, they have an eye for detail and refined aesthetic taste. Physical Statistics Height: 5'8" Weight: 85 lbs. Skin Tone: Pale, Moonlit Alabaster Eye Color: Liquid Aquamarine Hair: Full, lustrious and silky raven black Unique features: Striking blue-eyes which seem to drink in her surroundings, an almost chilly, silent demeanor, notable height, and a penchant for darkly colored clothing that lends her already slender figure almost towards a gaunt, emanciated look. http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w241/hlkeinberg/AnilmaliaPortrait.jpg Description Summary Set within a delicate elven face seemingly carved of pure white marble or moonlit alabaster are crystal clear, liquid blue eyes; twin orbs reflecting the curelean seas of some distant tropical coastline, waters so blue and clear like a precious gem, that reach down to unknown depths, holding some mysterious secret coiled beneath the calm, shining surface. Slender, almost dangerously thin and wirey height as if fashioned after the rapier at her hip takes the traditional 'lithe elven grace' to new heights when encased in her rich black black armor like poured midnight across her boney limbs. Silky straight, raven black hair falls in a thick waterfall around her face, brushing past her shoulders to contrast the luminous quality of her skin. Her chiseled features seem to be set in almost perpetual sullenness, a polite mask of carefully composed aloofness, giving her a detached and dispassionate air, almost bored, her naturally dark burgandy lips, the colour of a fine red wine would be considered sensual but for the near-permanent lack of emotion, but her gaze betrays a raptor sharp attention towards anything that it settles upon, giving her whole appearance a very pronounced, if slightly unnerving presence as she prefers silence over excessive idle chatter. Biographical Summary Born on the 10th day of Eleint, in 1223th Year, by Dale Reckoning, also known as the Year of the Trembling Tree, is a small moon elven female to a cross-racial elven couple, the mage Elanil Di'mana and the Sorceress Erulissë Eilvawen; they name her Anilmalia. The family already has been blessed with an unusual sight, twins in the year 1202 (the Year of the Dancing Maiden), and the boys Falaern and Fylson greet their new sister with the unabashed amazement and youthful exuberance of their 21 years. Anilmalia's own years living within the sheltering embrace of the Cormanthor are rather vague, she remembers mostly its tall arching trees, the green foliage and the beautifully sculpted elven architecture that is prominent in the Semberholme communities. By the time she drew near to her 50th year, the conflict in the region and the persistent decline of the elves begins to burden too greatly on Elanil's peace of mind, and he and his wife choose to relocate their burgeoning family to the more secluded shelter of Evereska, to rejoin with other members of his wife's family in the Fortress Home. A portion of the pressure to move comes from the anticipated arrival of the last blessing from the Seldarine on the Eilvawen family, Minuialwen, who is born not long after their settling into the new family home (1273 DR, Year of the Wagon). Minuialwen, like her elder brothers, takes after her Ar'Tel'Quess mother with golden features and sun-kissed skin, and her light emerald eyes, leaving Anilmalia as the lone reflection of her Moon elven father with her darker hair and luminescent features. Anilmalia grows through most of her middle adolescence surrounded by the somewhat unusually large number of siblings, in addition to the extended family of cousins and other relations mostly of her mother's bloodlines. Her family life is warm, but chaotic, a preference for the High Art predominates where her Sun Elven cousins are concerned, and the onslaught of constant comings and goings of her mother's female relations sends Elanil into seclusion, often retreating for long periods of time to live away from his family. He dedicates a large portion of this time away as a volunteer battle-mage to augment the city's defense forces. In 1312, Falaern and Fylson officially enter into the College of Magic and Arms, under the Arms wing of the school as soldiers-in-training; Anilmalia begins spending increasingly long periods of time visiting her father to get away from her boisterous family, as well as beginning her formal studies in the Art. In her youth she has a light laugh once engaged in some witty reparte, but she is somewhat shy, soft-spoken in comparison to her younger sister and gregarious mother. She is, in a lot of ways, more her father's daughter than her mother's, his quiet temperament and unearthly patience to eventually become part of her own stoic mien. Elanil has an untraditional approach to teaching, unstructured and intuitive, schooling his daughter in critical thought through mental battles, relaying history lessons inside of philosophical discussions. She is an apt pupil, and there could be a scholar in the making, but he encourages her to pursue more than just dusty tombs. In 1343, large numbers of elves begin to leave the mainland of Faerun, and by 1344, the Year of the Moonfall, Retreat of the Elves from the Cormanthor has officially begun. The same year, a family gathering and feast is declared when the last of Elanil's direct-lineage family stops through Evereska on their journey to Evermeet, and Anilmalia's uncle spent a small bit of the evening spinning stories about the old Elven court and the height of Myth Drannor, enrapturing the youthful quessir with his speechcraft. The following year, Anilmalia herself applies and is accepted into Arms training at the College, her brothers having moved up the ranks of the Evereskan Army to respectable, though not overly prominent positions. In between her visits with her father, her home life improves somewhat with the addition of common ground with her elder brothers, and a good deal of her fighting style is formed in opposition to the heavier warfare of more weighty and powerful combatants. During her training at the College, she becomes enamored with a male elf by the name of Nyaalsir Swordstar a few decades her senior with which she spends a great deal of time in study and combat. Their relationship is slow to develop, Anilmalia being a bit too reserved to openly display her feelings and Nyaalsir for his part goes to great depths not to be overly presumptuous with the complex and guarded elf maiden. Most elven onlookers easily recognize the growing bond, despite the protestations of both youths. In private, Anilmalia begins toying with the idea of seeking out the Tomb Guards to join their service once she completes her basic training at the College of Art and Arms, but a long philosophical debate with her father late into the night one midsummer quietly plants the seed for bladesong in her mind. She shares this very timid desire only with Nyaalsir. 1368, Anilmalia's younger sister, Minuialwen begins her apprenticeship as a handmaiden of the Fountainheart of Shimmering Gold, Hanali's temple in Evereska, much to her mother's delight. In celebration, Minuialwen crafts a small plot to fabricate a meeting between Anilmalia and Nyaalsir without the pretense of either Art or Blade study, to force her older sister to acknowledge Hanali’s gift. Anilmalia is most exceptionally not amused, but eventually acquiesces to an open acknowledgement of their courtship. (And likewise offers her thanks to her sister, and Hanali, a short time there after.) 1371 DR Year of the Unstrung Harp, The Sharn Wall is breached. The Phaerimms and their thralls begin the siege of Evereska. The battle-inclined members of the Eilvawen family contribute as much as they are able in the battle to protect the city. 1372 DR Year of the Wild Magic, The Shadovar create the shadowshell and lay it over the phaerimms surrounding Evereska and battle them. Several months later, with the assistance of human allies, the shadowshell falls, Evereska's Mythal is reestablished, and the phaerimms are driven out of the city. Much to her consternation, Anilmalia is shielded from most of the conflict, assigned primarily to watch duty over the unarmed citizens sheltered in the innermost portions of the city, denied the dangers of the actual battle, and for good reason. By the time the danger has past and the Phaerimms repelled, her paramour and one of her brothers are counted among the slain along with the many other foot soldiers, battle mages, etc., and half the Swords of Evereska that make the official death count. The Eilvawen family declares a private mourning, in addition to the rest of the dazed and disoriented surviving inhabitants of the city. Anilmalia wreathes herself in black to attend Nyaalsir’s funeral, and a few short years later the growing restless spirit from her private sadness echoes loud enough in her ears to convince her bid farewell to the Fortress Home, even as its inhabitants are working to rebuild it, and to seek out her childhood memories of green glades in the Cormanthor. Somewhere between late 1376 and early 1377, over one hundred and fifty years since her birth, Anilmalia reappears in the Semberholme region, more or less unrecognized by most of the remaining elves, the retreat having drawn away most that she would have remembered, or vice versa. Current History Early upon returning to the Cormanthor, she met by chance, the elusive Archmage, Meira Starym, who semed to recognise her from her youth and led her to the current Elven sanctuary, Myth Anauthril. Along with the bardess Saelrien Durmista, the warrior Teveriel Oussea'lylth, and the priestess Marquelie'Ithil Korianthil, Anilmalia joined the ranks of the Knights of Myth Drannor as spear-headed by Alabyran Haladar, for the duration of the Demon War campaign in the aformentioned city. She served a minor role among the elven troops, but eventually the infighting and conflict within the Knights, and the turmoil surrounding Alabyran drove her into seclusion within Myth Anauthril, resorting to historical and arcane studies to keep herself occupied. For several months, she became little more than a darkly robed ghost among the city's libraries, rarely emerging to public light, even falling to taking reverie sitting upright with an open book in her lap. More recently, she served as the personal bodyguard of Ilyanna Estilwen the elfmaid Councilor of Yulash--formerly held by Amon Ensis--and for a time was rarely, if ever seen to leave her side. Since Ilyanna's apparent retreat from the world, Anilmalia took her leave and returned to the communities of Semberholme, shifting between her own private studies, and her quiet unobtrusive watch over her distanced kin. Slowly, however, the need for companionship has taken ahold of her again, and the tall, skinny elven warrioress has abandoned her hibernation among the dusty books and scrolls, to finally seek out an appropriate mentor in Bladesong to further her studies. Build & Personality (Numbers in parentheses are buffs from Constantly worn items) Strength: 12 - Deceptively thin and wirey, the gaunt and almost sickly thin appearance hides a sineous strength common in many elves. Dexterity: 16 (18) - Long, agile limbs and hands move with fluid, cat-like grace in battle. Constitution: 12 (14) - Long, hard years of training as a Soldier with the Evereskan Army has embued this Tel'Quess warrior with the resilience of preparedness, Wisdom: 10 - Even if she is somewhat lacking in actual combat experience in comparison to some of her peers. Intelligence: 17 (21) - Razor sharp, rapier wit stays mostly disguised behind her cool exterior, to shine through in the occasional pointed and dry, tongue-in-cheek and dead-panned remark, aimed with equally thoughtful placement as the point of her sword. Charisma: 12 (14) - Delicate Tel'Quessir beauty wrapped in a composed, icy exterior, her military discipline evident in every graceful and deliberate movement, years of practiced silence rendering her poised stance with a very pronounced 'presence', albeit, a somewhat unnerving one to those unaccustomed to her demeanor. Character Concept Related Skills: Discipline, Concentration, Intimidate, Knowledge (History) & (Arcana), Spellcraft, Tumble Character Concept Related Feats: Lightning Reflexes, Weapon Finesse, Weapon Specialization (Rapier), Weapon Focus (Rapier), Still Spell, Spell Penetration (Wizard), Combat Casting, Expertise Category:PC